


【授权翻译】Get That Happy Feeling

by muronggousheng



Series: Show Business 'verse 授权翻译 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muronggousheng/pseuds/muronggousheng
Summary: 梅林拿到《基哈拉的冒险之旅》第四季的第一版剧本的时候，他有一点点担心。





	【授权翻译】Get That Happy Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Get That Happy Feeling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311730) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



梅林盯着《基哈拉的冒险之旅》第四季的初版剧本。“一个蛋？他们发现了一个蛋？”他翻到了最后一页，“他们还把蛋留下了？”

“我们的观众长大了，角色也必须跟着他们成长。反正我们的成人观众也一直比儿童多。”盖乌斯慢悠悠地说，但是他的嘴角抽搐着——这意味着他真的很想嘲笑梅林。

“恩，好极了，角色成长，我完全赞同。”梅林嘟嘟囔囔地说，环视整张桌子希望有人能支持他。妮莫薇和莫甘娜脸上带着一抹一样的奸诈笑容；安东尼·霍拉看上去那叫一个高兴；而亚瑟看上去仿佛在思考。这种思考的表情梅林见过，就在两年前，之后他们不知道怎么就有了只小猫。

“但是，他们不是应该，就是，你知道，一起上大学或者干点别的什么吗？而不是成为一对基佬龙爸爸？至少现在不是？他们起码得结婚吧？我的意思是，如果让他们收养个来路不明的龙宝宝，我们算是给了个什么榜样啊？”

格温拍了拍他的手，有那么一秒梅林还希望从格温那得到一些帮助，直到格温开始说话。“这个蛋在第二集的时候孵化，我们正在和芙蕾雅·莱克谈，她真的适合给小孩子配音。”

“而且我们还有一些草图，”安东尼·霍拉说，把草图放在桌子上。那是一个可爱的白色的小东西，从尺寸上看应该是把成年龙缩小了。

梅林都有点想对着这个可爱的小东西哼哼唧唧地说话了，但是他有原则，好吧，原则是一方面，更多的是害怕亚瑟真的有什么想法。“来路不明的非婚生子，”他坚持道，“所有的小龙都会喊着他的名字嘲笑他的！”

“别担心，小可爱，”莫甘娜说道，“这季最后一集就办婚礼。”

“啥？”梅林说，亚瑟现在看起来更加深思熟虑了。“不，说真的，就不能像那种演高中生生活的剧，没有人变老那种，像是《保姆俱乐部》*1什么的？”

“你可以认为这部剧更像《欢乐合唱团》。”格温说，她更了解梅林的弱点。

但是这并不意味着他允许自己被说服。“但是演员们向前看了，他们加入了新演员！”

“观众们想看凯斯崔尔和盖瑞，”盖乌斯指出，“这部剧完全是基于你们两个进行的，如果贸然把你俩换成配角肯定是个灾难。”

“但是一个孩子？肯定能想出别的方法让角色们继续演下去吧？”

莫甘娜一直在笑。“甜心，你以为你生活在什么世界？你说什么剧本就能变成什么的世界吗？恐怕凯斯崔尔必须当爸爸了，孩子的名字叫艾苏萨，不可爱吗？”

梅林没话了。他彻底没话了，而且就看亚瑟看着那个非婚生子的草图笑得一脸开心的样子，他们放周边的那个架子上肯定又要多一个玩偶了。粉丝们也肯定会炸的。人们肯定会开始问他和亚瑟关于孩子的事情，眉来眼去，你推我搡地谈论婚礼已经满足不了他们了。亚瑟又要开始有点想法。

不是说梅林完全不喜欢亚瑟的一些想法，比如小猫那个就很好，他也喜欢小猫。但是他还以为再过几年才能谈到关于孩子的事情。他决定把整件事情的锅都安在莫甘娜身上，通常情况下莫甘娜是个很安全的背锅对象。

“……可爱。”梅林有气无力地说，但让莫甘娜背锅通常意味着梅林彻底投降了。

“我很高兴得到了你的批准，”盖乌斯说，语气不能更高兴，然后他去和其他演员探讨角色和这季的剧情，分发了剧本后，就宣布散会了。

亚瑟花了不到十秒就捉住了飞奔出屋子的梅林，梅林只能等着亚瑟开始嘲笑他。但是亚瑟并没有，亚瑟只是走到他身边，冲他露出个大大的笑容。就在梅林想着应该如何反击的时候（好吧，其实就是转移话题，如果这算反击的话），亚瑟终于开口了：“所以，你是觉得我们得先结婚，再要孩子是吗？”

“我妈会杀了我的，”梅林不假思索地回答。“你爸也会。”亚瑟的笑容奇迹般地咧得更大了，梅林这才意识到他刚才暗示了什么，他疯狂思考应该怎么转开话题。“呃，你不觉得这个故事线太疯狂、太扯淡了吗？”

“是有点，也许吧，但是确实没有什么龙族大学这种东西啊，而且盖瑞和凯斯崔尔其中一个受伤需要另外一个搭救的次数也太多了，观众会感到审美疲劳的。”

“青少年基佬龙父亲，”梅林无法控制地喃喃出声。“只有龙族MTV才有这种剧情。*2”

亚瑟用胳膊环住梅林的肩膀。“至少我们知道是妮莫薇和莫甘娜写的剧本，不会甜到发腻，你真的要反对吗？”

梅林想和亚瑟说他的顾虑——把婚礼和孵化孩子放在一季里粉丝们将会变得非常吓人。但是这个时候他看了一眼亚瑟，亚瑟的表情前所未有的认真，梅林没有办法直接把这个主意一巴掌拍死。

“可是，进展得太快了。”梅林小小声地说。

“已经四年了。”

“是，所以我觉得结婚是可以接受的，也许。”梅林说，他知道他自己在暗示什么，亚瑟的笑容忽然咧得越来越大，像是下一秒撕开他的脸他也无怨无悔。“就是，孩子有点快，我的意思是说，青少年怀孕，这是个当下流行的一个社会性问题，我们不能助长这个风气。”

亚瑟笑了。“你傻不傻。”他轻轻地在梅林鬓角亲了一下。“我爱你，你知道的。”

梅林咽了一口唾沫，“嗯。”

亚瑟停下来，把双手放在梅林颈侧。有那么令人慌乱的一秒梅林还以为亚瑟要求婚，就在卡梅洛特制作公司的走廊上，就在莫甘娜、格温和安东尼·霍拉随时都能走过来的走廊上。当亚瑟把身子倾过来在他耳边低语的时候他感觉自己要昏过去了。“我很高兴你不反对这个主意，”他说，非常高兴。然后他推开梅林，吹着口哨走了。

梅林愣愣地盯着他地背影，几秒钟之后才小跑着追了上去。

 

END

 

*哈哈哈哈我觉得这真的是龙版梅林传奇啊，自诩儿童剧，但是成人观众比儿童多什么的233333*

*今天的亚瑟依旧混蛋，今天的梅子依旧想多*

*1《保姆俱乐部》这个的译名居然还有个叫《俏奶妈俱乐部》哈哈哈哈我笑死

*2这句话理解得不好，原文“They belong on Dragon MTV.”

*哈尼们六一快乐！在今天完结这篇应个景， ~~现在我内心澎湃仿佛作者本人~~ ，感谢各位小天使不嫌弃我的渣翻，如果喜欢大家可以去作者页面给个小心心，给自己打个广告，我的lofter ID是慕容狗剩，可以来找我玩。

 


End file.
